ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6 Vol 2
After the success of the Big Hero 6 movie Marvel Comics decided to bring the heroes back for their own ongoing series, unlike all the other comics which were either one offs or mini series. Despite the popularity of the movie, the comic still uses the personalities and backstories of the original characters, though it does include villains from the movie and reimagines them to fit more with the original characters. Characters Main *Hiro Takachiho: The 13th smartest person alive, Hiro is only a young teenager, currently being 13-15 years old. He is the creator of Baymax and a blue suit he wears during battles. He is a wide eyed youth who has a lot of fun fighting villains but does know to stop laughing during a serious situation. *Baymax: Hiro's bodyguard robot and father figure. Baymax enjoys being a part of the BH6 but isn't very good with emotions. He is extremely powerful, being able to lift fifty tons in his regular form and can become even stronger by transforming in to his battle form, which resembles a dragon-like humanoid. In his dragon form he can fly and can lift five times as much as his regular form. *Wasabi-No Ginger: Wasabi is an amazing chef and a very deadly samurai. He weilds two katanas and, by channeling his Qi, is able to create energy blades. He is able to create any type of blade but prefers to create smaller ones, such as sushi knives as they are the easiest. *Leiko Tanaka/Go-Go Tomago: A hotheaded former criminal prone to violence. Tomago isn't a fan of making peace with the enemy, prefering to fight them head on. She is also very stubborn, refusing to listen to anyone's advice. However, her stubborness is also her greatest strength as she will never give up no matter what. She wears a battlesuit that she uses to convert kinetic energy in to heat. Due to this, she has sometimes been mockingly called "the daughter of Quicksilver and Human Torch". *Fred/Fredzilla: Fred (last name unrevealed) is the most jokey member of the team. He is also the most cocky, believing he can never be touched and those who do beat him just got lucky. But, in his defence, he has a reason to think this way, as he is able to turn in to a large Godzilla-like monster and can also summon a psionic avatar that is also a monster. *Aiko Miyazaki/Honey Lemon: A scientist who is extremely socially awkward, as she can barely speak to people she doesn't know and is very bad at making new friends. She helped create a weapon known as the Power Purse, which can access another dimenson that she can pull anything she can pull almost anything she wants out of. Recurring *Maemi Takachiho: Hiro's mother whose apartment the BH6 use as a base. Villains *Yokai: The mysterious arch nemesis of the BH6, Yokai is a genius on par with Hiro and is extremely intimidating, as he seems to have no fear of anything, putting his own life on the line multiple times and acting extremely calm through it all. He is also the creator of the "Yokai Bots" which come in many shapes and forms. *The Geisha: A woman who wears a Geisha mask and clothing. Under her mask she is extremely hideous and, by looking at her face, she is able to suck out your soul. The only way to free the souls she traps is to whisper her name in to her ear. *Kaiju King: A giant monster with the intelligence of a man. He has fought many other monster villains (such as Fin Fang Foom) to claim the name of "Kaiju King". Just like most monsters, he is massive in size and has a hatred for humanity. *Kappa: A water controlling mutant who looks like a giant turtle man hybrid. Kappa has no real name and no motive to do what he does, he just seems to just be a fan of chaos. He is also known for yelling "die!" in fact, many theorize it is the only thing he can say. *The Fujitas: A group of three women named Aki, Akasuki and Akako. Aki is a terrifying woman with just one eye who never says a word and carries a chain which has a spiked ball attached to it, Akako is a usually depressed young woman who carries an umbrella with a pointed edge, and Akasuki (the leader of the three) is very outgoing and loves to party, but despite this is extremely sadistic and carries a spiked bat. *Mr. Yama: Yama has been called the "Tokyo Kingpin" and he lives up to this name, as much like Wilson Fisk, Yama seems very out of shape but in reality is as strong as an ox. He is the boss of almost all crime within Tokyo and is only happy when someone else isn't. Issues #"Return of the Big Hero 6, Part I": Hiro reactivates the bodyless head of Baymax and reveals that Baymax was switched off after Big Hero 6 disbanded shortly after their team up with Spider-Man. When questioned why he was turned back on, Hiro reveals he is going to reassemble Big Hero 6 right after he's done making Baymax a new body. #"Return of the Big Hero 6, Part II" #"Return of the Big Hero 6, Part III" #"Return of the Big Hero 6, Part IV" Trivia & Notes *The Yokai character uses the same name and design as his movie counterpart, but he does not have the same alter ego. In fact, it is completely unknown what his alter ego even is. *The Fujitas and Mr. Yama's crime boss nature were both rejected concepts from the BH6 movie. Though Yama was made more sadistic than originally invisioned. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas